Manny Peng
Manny Peng is probably the most infamous Mwa Mwa Penguin, who loves chocolate and has two buck teeth. In mid-2009, he was sentenced to Owcatraz to be taught English by Mabel.Professor Flaggles is c Background In his youth, he experienced severe trauma to the head. People constantly picked on him. As he "grew up", he turned into a Mwa Mwa Penguin and was dubbed mentally insane. Involvement UPDATE! - HE IS CAUGHT! HE IS CAUGHT! Manny Peng is currently locked up in Owcatraz.Professor Flaggles There is a bounty of 10,000 Fyrøs to anyone that can catch him and turn him into Freezeland's navy. Recently, Bellina bought five posters of him. Bellina's crazy all right loving this Mwa Mwa fanatic. Past Wanted Notes Letter from King Triskelle Triskelle despises Mwa Mwa's, and he asked Manny if he was. Triskelle then sent him a letter, sealed in ink, stating: ---- "Okay, then you are officially dubbed "Mentally Insane". Mwa Mwa's are not actually chicks, just crazies. You are now wanted as a criminal suspect in Freezeland, by me, King Triskelle. If you are turned into the navy of Freezeland,the person who turns "woo" in will receive ten-thousand Fyrø, and my eternal gratitude. I hope you enjoy being hunted by the most powerful fleet of warships in the USA, and being took into custody. Your punishment is to be locked in a room with scary things, never be able to watch Elmo again, no pie or chocolate, and have your wittle mouth taped with duct tape so you cant sing any songs. Once again, enjoy mate! And I'm not offended by you saying you "Wate" me. I could just drown you with the The Amulet of Water, but I would prefer a more poetic justice to your imminent doom. If you do not understand me, then ask "woo mummy" to translate for "woo". Your truly, forever and a day, King Triskelle". ---- That is the reason he is Freezeland's number one most wanted, other than the fact that Freezeland is pretty much skint of criminals. A very threatening wanted note Mabel wants to eat your candy and steal your rattle. She wants to torment you until you speak properly. You are wanted in Triskelle Land, Pengolia, Dorkugal, and The Darktonian Realm. If you get caught we WILL send you to school and FORCE you to learn Proper English! WA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! ...and your teacher will be FRED MABEL!! -Unknown The Leader's Wanted Note Manny Peng, this is the The Leader. Your officially wanted by the United Penguin's Republic list but since your in jail we can't arrest you. If you break free, anyone who can provide info to us will be rewarded 10,000 Penguin Silver or if you turn her in ,then 50,000 Penguin Silver. -The Leader ---- Ninjinian's Facility Lock-Up You know, Manny, I've made a jail just for you! The lock-up awaits, Manny, along with Baby N. who will be visiting you every day for a beating! If anybody turns you in, they will be rewarded with ĎÁÚ: 4000, so beware, Manny. The whole of the USA & UnitedTerra are working together to get our hands on you, and you can make that easy. I hope you can fun fast, boy, cause I've got my Turbo-Bike in full gear! -- Your Enemy, Ninjinian. ---- Sam Rudi's reply from Manny's message Manny's message: "Hwi Sam pwease adowpt me i is wittle angel but a ploopy swent me to jwail...WAAA pwease let me stway i wike chocwates and i vwery sad hwere." Sam's reply: "Manny you are the weirdest, strangest, most dumbest penguin I've seen. The day I let you stay is the day Darktan gets sun-bleached..NEVER! oh and the spelling is "chocolates". Oh but just to tell you if you escape they're are million of police out to get you TTYN." - Sam Rudi ---- Dwoes thwat mwean no? - Manny Peng ---- Letter From Swiss Ninja Dear little ugly thing, I will set you free if you help me take over the antarctic! If not, I will send a guard to your jail cell to sit on you UNTIL YOU MAKE YOUR DECISION. You have 10 days to respond. Starting today, Jan. 4, 2009. YOU BETTER JOIN MY ARMY! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 19:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Letter from Psyche Not so dear spoiled nut-job, HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! SUCKER!!! You're in flipping OWCATRAZ now! Now you are DEFINITELY gonna stop breaking into my place and messing everything up! So yeah, enjoy Mabel. *snicker* PS that painting took 4 YEARS to finish. If you ever break outta that place, you are gonna REGRET IT. Bye bye! Relations Explorer 767 He doesn't like him, but will jump at the chance to fight by his side. He also will try to prank call him. Darktan He loves being around Darktan. Darktan also uses him as a secret weapon. By picking him up and hurling him at his foes. Metal Explorer He doesn't like him, but some what likes him as a nemesis. He was some what sad when he exploded, but then realized he got his own room. Max 1537 He really wants Max out of his "Future Soon to be Kingdom". Max constantly yells out him. He also messes up Max's Missions. Sam Rudi He really hates Sam but apparently always breaks in and eats all of Sam's "chocwates". Sam always yells at him and tells his white puffle to freeze him and toss him in a river. Willy the Penguin He admires Willy, as he thinks he's one of the coolest penguins in the USA. But, Willy hates him, as he picks him up and punts him miles away. EDFan12345 Manny truly doesn't know any thing even though EDFan has tied him to a chair and forced him to watch WHAT?!? for an ENTIRE day!. Flywish Manny hasn't heard about Flywish but Flywish is after Manny and threatens him because he is so goofy. WishFlyX He loves Manny. He once tried to adopt Manny Peng. Psyche They hate each other. 'Enough said. Cutiekins For some bizarre reason, Cutie likes him. And the feeling is mutual. Weird, since Cutie hates supposedly everyone. ALTER EGOS!! Psycho Peng Tired of being put on Owcatraz and falling in ditto while he was escaping with Rodney, Manny went berserk he grew long green spiky hair, a new shirt, and new pants. He has gone crazy and mad at everyone except his bro. Abilities * He can disguise him self as anyone he sees. * He becomes only a bit stronger and can hold his breath for slightly longer. * He has a normal penguin voice. * He is insane. * He isn't evil just looks that way. Equipment * Razor sharp flippers * Weird tongue * Strength * His voice also sounds more girlish The cell he is currently in however neutralizes his ability to turn into Psycho Peng though. He'll still never escape. Mr.E Peng This is another alter ego. He is more dangerous than Psycho Peng. He is a good spy and a good guy. He was once evil. He left clues to wear he was about to attack. Abilities * Can sniff out clues * Night vision * Enhanced Strength * Immune to ditto Equipment * Knock out gas (comes from arm cuffs) * Helicopter hat * Smooth moves * Hologram Procter built into hat (SEEING DOUBLES???) Trivia *He "woves" Darktan and WitchyPenguin. *He has made a song called "Chocwates". *He also says Pooty, but it is rare. *He and King Triskelle both despise each other. **The reason being is, Mwa Mwa Penguins are illegal in Freezeland. King Triskelle asked him if he was one or not, and he called Triskelle a ploopy and said he hated him. Triskelle then told him "He despised those schitzos with great intentions". *Sam Rudi hates his guts and loves yelling and scaring the living daylights out of him. *Slendar, like most penguins, can't understand what he is saying. * Nobody likes Mwa Mwa Penguins. This is not an exception. *When Fred was asked to become Manny's grammar teacher, he refused, stating that "he I was am not very learned in grammar, so he I have instead passed the job onto his my younger brother, whom he I believed believe was is more sufficient for the task." **Explorer, when asked about the rather tedious job, replied, "Oh, it's no bother. Mabel was 'kind' enough to compile a list of grammar rules and lessons and leave it on my cereal bowl. I will be presenting the guide to all via PowerPoint Presentation. For more, see this page." * Carter gets a kick out of scaring the living daylights out of him. *Lobelia Sackville thinks he is adorable. How? We dont know. *Mectrixctic came to his prison cell and told him: Hi there, pal! I see you are a Mwa Mwa Penguin. Don't worry! I will try to break you out. But later I'll tell you the secret. **With that, she left. * Alex12345a says he thinks he's partially cute, like Lobelia Sackville. Huh? * Stann, not the real Stamm, had been hated by Manny Peng. * Manny is number one on the Close Encounters of the Nerd Kind's Most Wanted list. * He has his own blog. :* It is unknown how Manny made the blog in the first place. * He tries to bully Baby N., but when he does, he gets a punch in the face, and a black-eye. * Ninjinian tortures him with WHAT?!? and all the other sequels and spin-off's whenever he sees him with Baby N. or in Scoodlepeep. * NATO hate Manny Peng so much that they give him to Blizzard Rangers. * Voltaire and the citzens of the Rock Union torture him by making him listen to rock music, which he despires. * He tries the bully Baby N. But always ends out being the one hurt. * He likes Pufflemon Plushes *He "woves how fwuffy Mwister Fwisk is." * He has a brother who is not a Mwa Mwa Penguin named Rodrick Peng *Mech Rider has made it his mission to blast manny with a laser(non lethal though... Mech Rider would never kill a fellow penguin.) *Flywish has everything against Manny and his friends and is hunting them all down. * ALL of Ed Island is after him and will send him to a maximum security prison, UNDER WATER! For a reward, of course. * He is a parody of Manny from Diary of a Wimpy Kid by name and appearance. *WishFlyX tried to adopt him. *He is the only other Mwa Mwa (or penguin altogether) who Cutiekins actually likes. *Chuck von Injoface once beat him up with his bat. *Roger Lopez is after him, and will turn him in to the Freezeland Navy. *Mr Lovesfish has kicked his butt before. Quotes * "Ploopy!"- said by Manny when mad at someone. * "I is only Thwee"- said by Manny when in trouble. Even though, he is actually fully-grown. * "Wes I wam a Mwa Mwa pingwin. Me wate woo. You is a PLOOPY!"- Manny, To King Triskelle. This is why Triskelle sent a warrant for his arrest. * "Wello I'm wunning fwor Pwesident. Vwote fwor mwe!"- His quote with the most Epic Fail so far. See also *Mwa Mwa Penguin *King Triskelle *Lobelia Sackville *Owcatraz *Chef Timmy Category:Penguins Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Mwa Mwa Penguins Category:Character Users Category:Nuisances Category:Music Category:Family of Manny Peng